Haunted Mansion Vacation
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: While at Jack's old vacation home, something terrible happened. A ghost of a murdered little girl plans to kill Jack, claiming Jack is the one who killed her. Will the Skellingtons and their new friends survive? Find out. Note: the girl who was killed is similar to young actress, Judith Barsi's, death.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey, guys! Here's a sequel to the Pumpkin Princesses, Haunted Mansion Vacation. Remember, this isn't the Haunted Mansion that is seen in Disneyland. It's actually a vacation home Jack used to visit as a boy until his parents died.**

**Jack: It's true. So Sally, our kids and I went to show the kids the mansion and they meet new friends and enemies through the vacation.**

**Sally: The new friends they make are children to the characters from Disney movies.**

**Me: Yep. And guess what? Since you all loved the Pumpkin Princesses, I decided to make the story into my very first trilogy on fan fiction! Here's the prologue.**

* * *

A month after Oogie and Oolum almost destroyed Halloween Town, Jack and Sally decided to take them and their kids on a little vacation to the Haunted Mansion Jack used to visit as a kid until his parents were killed. The kids took some friends. Josephine took Lock and Shock's children, Amanda and Lane. Janessa took Barrel and Lauren's daughter, Brittaney. The princesses and prince heard there will be new friends to meet from other places from Disney Island. And Samantha took the Mayor's niece, Janet. The kids fell asleep during the long ride on the Pumpkin Carriage.

"Kids, we're here," Jack said.

"Huh?" Josephine asked and saw Lane's head in her lap.

"Whoa! Sorry, Josephine," Lane replied.

"No, it's okay," Josephine said.

"Finally. We're here," Janessa said.

"Yeah. I need fresh air," Samantha said. The mansion was huge and had tons of rooms. When everyone got inside, everything was perfect for Halloween visitors: spider webs and Halloween lights in the color of pumpkins. Then other carriages came by. One was an elegant carriage with a young woman with blond hair and a prince with brown hair and two little girls both with blond hair.

"Hello, Jack. Good to see you," the woman said. "Meet my daughters, Emma and Penny."

"Good to see you, too, Cinderella," Jack said. "These are my kids, Josephine, Janessa, Samantha and Jessie."

"Hello," Josephine said and gave Cinderella a handshake as Jack instructed her to do when greeting. Emma and Penny became interested in the princesses and their brother. Then a 8-bit carriage and some game characters appeared. One was a big man with massive hands and a short man with a blue suit and hat. There was also a young teen with black hair.

"Well, if it isn't the Pumpkin King himself," the big hand man said. "And you and Sally have kids, too. I knew you and Sally were meant to be."

"They are cute," the teen said. "What are their names, Jack?"

"The princesses are Josephine, Janessa, and Samantha and the prince is Jessie," Jack said. "Kids, this is Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix and Vanellope." The kids came to really like new friends they are meeting.

* * *

**Me: Well, this was the prologue. I hope you all become interested in my Pumpkin Princesses trilogy.**

**Jack: I know I will.**

**Sally: While we were writing, we were watching the Nightmare Before Christmas. Coincidence, huh?**

**Me: Yep. Well, don't forget to review and enjoy my story.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Vision

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the first chapter to the second story of the Pumpkin Princesses trilogy. In this part, the pumpkin heirs were playing with the Disney children until Samantha saw a horrible vision.**

**Sally: And not the good kind.**

**Jack: I'll explain it, Em. In this vision, Samantha saw a ghost with blond hair in a little kid style with a bow attached to a barrette murdering me.**

**Me: That's right. I'd like to tell more but I got a story to start. Get ready...set...READ!**

* * *

While Jack and Sally were talking to the adults, Snow-White's daughter, Wylie, came out of a door and beckoned Josephine inside the door. Josephine followed Wylie upstairs to a room full of pretty treasure chests. Then Josephine saw Penny digging through a chest.  
"What's in there?" Josephine asked.  
"Costumes," Emma said. "We found this while you were greeting the other guests."  
"And since you and your sisters and brother are from Halloween Town, we thought you'd feel more at home with these," Belle's daughter, Brianna, said.  
"Jessie, why not try this scarecrow costume," Wendy's daughter, Kendal, said. "After all, your dad has a transformation involving this so why not see how you look as good practice while celebrating with your sisters?"  
"Sounds fun. Thank you," Jessie said. He put the costume on and looked in the mirror. Everyone said he look cute in that costume. Even Lane and Amanda thought he looked cute. Josephine put on a Dorothy costume from the Wizard of Oz, Janessa dressed as a zombie since she is a skeleton and some zombies have skeletal bodies and Samantha dressed as a queen since she is one of Jack's Pumpkin Heir. Then the kids went to show off their costumes to their parents. They were chattering away with Samantha following her sisters and new friends. But then Samantha stopped when she saw a terrible vision and not the good kind of terrible. A ghost with blond hair, brown eyes, and a barrette with a bow attached to it came behind Jack with a knife in her grip and stabbed Jack in the back. Then the ghost screamed something like "MURDERER! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR RUINING MY CAREER!"  
"Sammy, what's wrong?" Brianna asked.  
"Samantha Sally Skellington, come to your senses!" Wylie replied.  
"Guys, I have terrible news and not the good kind of terrible," Samantha said.  
"What is it?" Josephine asked.  
"I had a bad vision," Samantha said. "A ghost came behind dad and stabbed him in the back, killing him instantly."  
"Is that even possible?" Penny asked. "Your father is a skeleton so he's already dead."  
"Unless he could be...double dead..." Emma stuttered.  
"But that's what Oogie said after the Christmas Fiasco many years ago," Jessie said. So the kids went to warn Jack and all the guests. Everyone loved their costumes but the kids told everyone about Samantha's vision. Then Ralph came out from the crowd.  
"I know this ghost," Ralph said. "Her name was Judith and she was murdered by her own father."  
"Really? Why would a man like her father murder a little girl?" Jack asked.  
"Her father was jealous because she became an actress and got tons of attention," Ralph said. "So Judith's father decided to kill her. Then the man killed the mother. Then the man set the whole house on fire and he was burned in the fire. All that was left was the man's skeleton. After the smoke settled, the little house became a mansion but no one moved here, that's why it's abandoned and haunted."  
"That must be why she called Jack a murderer," Janet said. "I don't think Uncle Mayor will like this." So everyone kept the whole thing a secret until the Skellingtons come home. Then the same ghost in Samantha came behind the stairs as if it were the creature under the stairs back in Halloween Town. She made an evil glare with her eyes on Jack.  
"That man is a skeleton," Judith said. "He must obviously be my jealous and betrayer father of mine! I'll get him!" Then Josephine and the rest of the kids went upstairs to look more into the mansion. Samantha felt much better because she knew that even if this ghost comes, she and her sisters and brother and new friends will fight the ghost before Jack is assassinated. Then Josephine saw a room with a picture of Judith and burnt out candles. This looked like a burial for Judith. There were letters saying how wonderful the girl did while acting her roles. One said  
"Dear Judith,  
I thought you were perfect as Anna in the movie, _Punk Brewster. _You were also good in the movie, _Chagney and Lacey. _You will be missed. I wish your father never murdered you.  
Your Fan, May Rosenberg"  
Another said something about the girl doing a young dinosaur named Ducky in a movie called the Land Before Time. Janet was astonished.  
"Ralph was right. This girl really did get a lot of attention," Janet said.  
"I feel bad for Judith," Josephine said. "She would've been a really good actress."  
"If we ever see her, maybe we can tell her that," Janessa said.  
"I agree, sis," Samantha said. "If she ever calms down, we'll tell her we're sorry for dying like this." So the kids went to go play somewhere else.


	3. Chapter 3: A Muderous Rumor

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's part two for the Haunted Mansion Vacation. This part will be very tense.**

**Jack: Yes. My kids meet Judith and she tricks them into luring me to kill me.**

**Sally: It'd be bad if that happened. But luckily Jack knew this was a trick so he scared Judith away to a temple.**

**Me: Right. So you guys would like this. That is if you all like horror movies involving attempts to murder someone. Don't forget to review. Enjoy.**

* * *

That night, Josephine, Janessa and Samantha were sleeping in their room. Jessie was with his parents and the other kids were in their own rooms. While Samantha was sleeping, she heard a voice in her dreams.  
"Come to me, Princess Samantha Sally Skellington," the voice said. "Come to me to the mansion attic."  
"How do you know my name? I don't know you," Samantha said.  
"I heard a lot about you," the voice said. "Please come to me. No one will know." Samantha started to sleepwalk in the position Jack did when he sleepwalked during the Christmas Fiasco: Her head in her palms. Josephine and Janessa heard Samantha moaning and groaning like a ghost.  
"Sammy, where are you going?" Josephine asked.  
"Why are you moaning like the ghosts back home?" Janessa asked. Then Jack, Sally and Jessie woke up from Samantha's moaning. Everyone heard it. They followed the rag doll upstairs to the attic.  
"Samantha, don't go in there!" Wylie yelled.  
"That's where Judith's ghost sleeps!" Ralph yelled. Samantha couldn't hear them because Judith's begging blocked out sounds from outside her dreams. Finally Jack grabbed Samantha's arm which woke her up. Jack grabbed his youngest daughter's stitched arms.  
"What happened, Sammy!" Jack yelled with worry in his voice.  
"Well, I heard a voice in my dreams and I couldn't wake up because I couldn't hear you because the voice kept me doing so," Samantha said.  
"What voice?" Jessie asked.  
"She sounded like the ghost in my vision earlier," Samantha said.  
"So those rumors were right," Ralph said. "There's a rumor that Judith can hypnotize anyone in their dreams." Lane was worried. But his sister comforted him. But then a ghost appeared. She had blond hair in a little girl style.  
"Well, you made it to my place, daddy," the ghost said, pointing at Jack.  
"It's not polite to point," Amanda said.  
"Plus, this is guy is the Pumpkin King," Lane said. "He was born a skeleton."  
"Lies! This guy is my father!" Judith said. "He betrayed me and killed me in my sleep!"  
"Did not!" Jack yelled in a inhumane scream. This scared Judith to the forest behind the mansion.  
"That stopped her for now," Vanellope said.  
"But I have a feeling she'll return," Janet said.  
"We have to think of a way to stop her," Brianna said. "But let's do it tomorrow. It's late." So everyone went back to their rooms.

The next day, the kids gathered a meeting to try and snap Judith to her senses to realize Jack is no murderer. To do this, they must find out where Judith went to in the forest. Jack and all the adults let the kids go as long as the adults go, too, so no one will get hurt. The kids agreed and they all went to the forest. While searching, Janessa spotted a ghoul with extremely pale skin. He had black hair, brown eyes, a disfigured face, and a stitch on his chest. He was about Janessa's age and height He hid behind a tree when seeing Janessa.  
"Who are you? I'm not going to hurt you," Janessa told the ghoul.  
"Oh. Perfect," the ghoul said. "My name is Mack. I'm a victim of Judith. She thought I was a person who knew her father."  
"What did she do to you?" Josephine asked, coming to Janessa's side.  
"She punched my face badly to the point of making it completely disfigured," Mack said. "Then she stabbed me in the heart. And here I am, nowhere to go or anything."  
"Why don't you go with us back to my home," Samantha said. "That place is perfect for someone of your kind."  
"Really? Thank you," Mack said.  
"Not a problem, Mack," Janessa said. "My name is Janessa Jaylynn Skellington, the Pumpkin Princess. And these are my parents, Jack and Sally Skellington. And these are my sisters, Josephine and Samantha, and little brother, Jessie." Everyone asked Mack about any information of where Judith could be. Mack said Judith headed to a temple in the middle of the forest. But if anyone gets there before Christmas, she'll go on a rampage. And then she will be unstoppable. It could be easy for Judith to kill Jack.  
"Then we'll do it after Christmas is over," Ralph said.  
"Yeah since we're staying here until after New Year's Eve," Belle said.  
"Maybe Sandy Claws will give you something for Christmas, Mack," Jack said.  
"That would be nice of him to do that," Mack said. So everyone went back to the mansion.

* * *

**Me: Well, that's the end of this story. Then next part will the ending. Yes I know it's short but it's because I ran out of ideas. However, I have an idea for a third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh story for this trilogy.**

**Jack: But you'll have to find out until they are on here.**

**Sally: Here's hint: The next story will involve a TNBC fan on deviant art's comic.**

**Me: Take a guess in your reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Final Battle

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the last part to the Haunted Mansion Vacation. Yes, I know it came this fast but I'm anxious to give out the ending and move on to the next story.**

**Jack: We'll reveal the plot for the next story when it comes.**

**Sally: So don't get your hopes up that we'll reveal it after this story.**

**Me: Yeah. It's a HUGE surprise. Here's another hint: It involves what Jack planned to do in the movie. Good luck guessing and enjoy the story.**

* * *

On Christmas Eve, everyone gathered around the dining room table to have a Christmas feast. Jack brought things from Halloween Town but it was for him, Sally, the princesses and their friends. The others got their own stuff to eat for the feast.  
"So, what was it like having these kids, Jack?" Ralph asked.  
"Yeah. Tell us about it," Sully said. "I really want to know."  
"Well, it wasn't bad really," Jack said. "The first few months, Sally was sick, dizzy, fainting, and having mood swings. But the wait was worth it. But a bad thing happened when Sally was two months pregnant with Josephine."  
"Oogie found out about the baby and wanted to raise her as his own child," Sally said.  
"But luckily, my parents and Uncle Barrel helped Jack and Sally fight Oogie," Amanda said.  
"A month before Josephine was born, mom had Amanda," Lane said. "Then a month later, Josephine came to the world. She was born in Dr. Finkelstein's laboratory. When Josephine was born, almost everyone came to see her."  
"That's a very interesting story," Mike said.  
"I think I'm starting to like you guys," Mack said. "And this is good stuff, Jack."  
"Thank you, Mack," Jack said. But in the back of Mack's mind, he started to have a crush on Janessa. Not because she helped him, but because of her beauty and kind manner. Her lovely, long black hair, her large eye sockets and her amazing outfits. Even her red and black nightgown Sally knit her when she was four and Josephine was six and Samantha was two. Jack told everyone about when Sally had Janessa, which made Mack blush. The story started off when Sandy Claws invited Jack, Sally and Josephine to Christmas Town. But when the family came home, Sally felt sick. She puked many times a day, her head felt light a lot, she would pass out two times a day and she once blamed Jack for what happened when she had Josephine. After a week of all those problems, the doctor said Sally was having another baby. Josephine was thrilled to be a big sister soon. Shock was also having Lane, who was supposed to be born a month after Janessa. When Janessa was born, the same thing happened when Josephine, everyone came to see her. A month later, Shock had Lane.  
"That's...um...a good story, Jack," Mack said, shyly.  
"I agree. Can you show us pictures after we try to stop Judith tomorrow, Jack?" Woody asked.  
"Sure. If Judith becomes good, I can show her, too," Jack said. After the meal, Belle brought in desert: chocolate ice cream with strawberries on top. Everyone loved it and when they were done, everyone went to bed.

The whole night was peaceful and Lane asked Josephine if he can sleep with her, which she agreed. They were snuggled in Josephine's bed. But Samantha still had a feeling that Judith still wasn't done with her father before she was asleep but Josephine and Janessa told her not to worry, like when Jack told Sally not to worry so much about the Christmas fiasco. Finally, Samantha's feeling went away, unlike how Sally felt when Jack kept telling her his Christmas will be fine. In fact, Samantha had a dream that she was in Christmas Town, having a snowball fight with her parents, brother and sisters.

The next day, everyone went to the forest with Mack leading the way to the temple Judith was hiding in. The temple was full of bats, cobwebs and spiders. Everyone went inside and saw a burial area with Judith's skeleton in chains.  
"I've been in here before so I have a feeling of where Judith could be," Mack said.  
"Then it should be easier getting there with y...WHOA!" Josephine yelled.  
"I've got your little girlfriend, Mack. If you want her back, get my father into my room for a battle," Judith said.  
"What? I don't have a girlfriend," Mack said, nervously. But Judith wouldn't listen and went to the room she mentioned. Everyone went in there and saw some kind of crystal ball with a red swirl to hypnotize. Everyone realized why Judith was evil. Someone was controlling her with that crystal ball. So Jack and the rest of the Pumpkin Princesses became their Christmas forms. Jack was in his Sandy Claws suit Sally used to replace the old one that ripped after the accident many years ago. Janessa wore a red and white dress that touches her knees with red tights and Samantha had the same out fit.  
"Well, looks like my father has come to fight me," Judith said. "This should be easy."  
"Not if we sing!" Janessa yelled. So she, Samantha, Jack and Judith began to sing.  
**"I've changed a lot, dear daddy  
Since you set a fire at my house.  
I am back and I'm not quiet as a mouse.**  
**Judith, please, can't you see  
You're insane?  
I was a sweetheart but now I am bad  
And now after you and I am mad.  
This crazy plan you're planning,  
Oh, good actress, it's not a tanning.  
Judith, please, calm yourself down.  
I will will hit you in the crown.  
You're intentions are evil  
You're thoughts are all bad.  
When we destroy that foul crystal ball,  
You'll see no foe  
But the greatest good friends all."  
**Jack and his kids destroyed the crystal ball and Judith screamed in pain but seemed to return to normal.  
"Wow. I never thought I'd return to normal," Judith said. "Who are you, good sir?"  
"My name is Jack Skellington and I am the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town," Jack said. "This is my wife, Sally. And these are our kids, Josephine, Janessa, Samantha and Jessie."  
"Pleasure to meet you," Judith said. "Sorry about all that."  
"That's okay," Vanellope said. "Thank goodness you returned to normal." So everyone went back to the mansion with Judith following.

After opening Christmas presents from Sandy Claws, Jack took out a family photo album. It was the one for Jack and Sally's family. The first picture was Jack and Sally's wedding photo. There was a description of how they fell in love. It said:  
"After the Christmas fiasco, Sally and I revealed our feelings together and kissed under the full moon. A year later, Oogie Boogie came back and captured all the holiday leaders but we saved them and defeated Oogie for good. Then Sally and I kissed the same way from last year."  
Then Jack turned to the next page, revealing an ultrasound of a skeletal baby. On the top it said "Josephine Jacquelin Skellington". The next page had a picture of Sally lying on a bed with baby Josephine in her arms and Jack sitting beside her. The next page had the Mayor holding baby Janet and Josephine and Janet playing in Skellington manor. The next page had Janessa's ultrasound. She was curled into a ball in her mother's womb so no one knew what she was going be. Dr. Finkelstein only knew the baby was another skeleton because only her bony legs were visible. The next page had a picture of Sally, cradling Janessa and it had Janessa's full name: Janessa Jaylynn Skellington. Then came Samantha's ultrasound and that time Samantha's body was completely visible so Jack and Sally knew it was a girl. The next picture had a picture of Sally cradling Samantha and Josephine and Janessa beside her to see their new sister. Then there was Jessie's side and a family photo. In the photo, Josephine was on top of Jack's head, Janessa was playing with the tails on Jack's coat, Samantha was hugging Sally's legs, tightly in fear, and Jessie smiling widely with eye sockets closed.  
"That's an interesting photo album, Jack," Ralph said.  
"Yeah. And you're kids look so cute," Ariel said.

A couple weeks later, the Skellington family went home with Mack and Judith going with them. Jack called a town meeting to introduce everyone to their new citizens, Mack and Judith. Everyone welcomed them politely. Mack stayed in Lock, Shock and Barrel's old tree house they left after Shock had Amanda. And Judith was a new member to the ghost choir for Halloween.

* * *

**Me: Well, that's all for now. There will be another like I promised.**

**Jack: Yes. And we're not telling. But here's one more hint: What do you get when you're nose is stuffy, your throat hurts, your ears don't work well and you can't speak? Sandy Claws has that in the story.**

**Sally: But that's all we'll tell.**

**Me: Yes. Be sure to review and take a guess. See ya!**


End file.
